Cream Classic
by RozErika
Summary: When Rinni receives a gift from Beelzebub, she doesn't know how to react. How can she act in front of her sister, when she's already close to her? Oneshot, request/gift for Sweetbubbelgirl.


**DISCLAIMER – The characters DO NOT belong to me. They belong to 07****TH**** EXPANSION. AND Sweetbubbelgirl**

**A request from Sweetbubbelgirl. Request fufilled.**

**Characters -**

** Rinni (Sweetbubbelgirl)**

**Caramel Classic**

"F-For me?" I asked, staring at the dish before me. Beelzebub's cheek colored a little, scratching her head while looking at the chocolate-brown cake on my plate.

She laughed, "Well, it IS my best dish ever made! Magical Gohda Chef taught me during White Day." Beelzebub sat down on a chair and helped herself to a batch of homemade butter cookies. She bit hungrily into one, and noticed the expression in my eyes.

Pulling a concerned look, Beelzebub pouted, "Oh, juht eath it already! Ith's for YOU!"

Beelzebub swallowed her cookie whole, hard. I kept my eyes fixed on the dessert. It was a small chocolate brownie bathed in white vanilla, topped with whipped cream and was accessorized with blueberries. In violet, brown and white it seemed quite tasty but I tried to gulp down my saliva. I couldn't just go drooling over my dish; that wouldn't be so polite.

Still I WAS starving. Leviathan hadn't had her breakfast so I offered her her breakfast and lunch. Dinner's all that's left. But Beelzebub knew that I was hungry. Or, at least, I thought she knew.

"EEAATT ITT!!" I almost jumped out of my skin when Beelzebub shrieked. Her cute little fangs showed like silver and I froze. Nodding vigorously, I obeyed. I took my spoon and dug a small portion of it. While leaning my head nearer to my quantity of cake and a hand under the spoon to prevent any cream or crumbs to fall, I simply shoved it whole into my mouth.

It didn't take long until the cake would cascade into flavor on my tongue. The cream was a perfect touch of vanilla, and the warm chocolate had filled me all with tingly pleasure. I sealed my lips into a curved line to treasure the flavor. When I opened my eyes, Beelzebub looked proud with satisfactory.

She grinned, "See? I told you its for you!"

I nodded again. She was definitely right. I did accept her gift, and I helped myself to a mouthful. Once again it was even more tasty, but it sent a surge of warmth and serenity when Beelzebub looked into my eyes. Somehow, or whatsoever, I thought she was staring at my cake. But it was only then I felt my cheeks color.

"How is it? Rinni?" Beelzebub asked, her eyes looking a little worried now. I gulped.

"I-It's wonderful! The chocolate's real good!" I stammered annoyingly, feeling relieved when the smile returned to Beelzebub's face.

Soon, the both of us drifted into quietude. I didn't bother, that is, well I was hungry. Nothing wrong about that, as far as I can see. Beelzebub was tracing the tablecloth's pattern with her finger and humming a lullaby.

I was too busy wolfing down the blueberries when Beelzebub took my spoon. With the cream still on it, she licked around the edges and inserted the spoon into her mouth.

Blushing, I cried, "S-Sister!!!"

"What, I just want a bite."

"You should've asked me to! Look, I got cream on my face?"

"Aww~ But it's only a bite~"

"But...!" Beelzebub put a finger at my lips, wiped the cream off my lips, licked them (making me blush. Again)and silenced me. She then stood up and folded her arms an looked at me in the eye.

She said, "I'm your big sister, so you must listen to me!"

I stared at her. She did look big, but with that look, she looked ridiculously childish. I smiled and laughed bitterly. Trying to avoid Beelzebub's stare - those puppy eyes were too much for me -, I quickly gulped down the brownie, not leaving a crumb. I didn't notice that the plate was clean white, but I ensured that the leaves of the blueberries were down in my stomach. My stomach somehow hurt, but the taste was still as overwhelming. I gulped again and looked up into Beelzebub's face. "Thank you again anyway...Beelz."

I thought I saw Beelzebub's cheeks flush, but she looked away. I tilted my head. She then retorted, "Uh. Don't say that. Next time you SHOULD make me another dish on White Day. Don't you dare ask Beatrice-sama for any advice, likewise Ronove."

Beaming cheekily, I laughed heartily. Sometimes Beelzebub's face can be kinda funny. Beelzebub then looked at me with a puzzled look - probably wondering why I was laughing away. Pulling a chair to me, I grabbed her hand and pulled her to my side. She seemed expectantly surprised.

"Right, say aah~" I said cutely, picking up a cookie and slowly opened Beelzebub's mouth. I could feel her warm face as I wrapped my fingers around her cheeks. Not wanting to waste a moment's delay, I plopped the cookie into her mouth. She squirmed away, before chewing the cookie slowly. I waited eagerly for her response.

Beelzebub's face was lobster red. I pulled her cheeks, trying to make her reply. She looked startled.

"Nn. Don't dho dat, Rihni!" Beelzebub then pulled mine in revenge, making my mouth stretched like a banana.

"Ahaha, oh c'mon!"

"Whaht ghotthen intew hyou!" Beelzebub tried to prise my fingers off one by one, but I kept them closed. I knew Beatrice would get mad at me, but I didn't care. I laughed again when Beelzebub almost shook her head in attempt to shake my hands off.

"Seriously! Whahts gott- into you!"

"Hey, isn't this what sisters do?" I smirked.

At that Beelzebub laughed at my question. She pushed me away; seductively, like Asmodeus. A creepy yet agreeing smile curved on her face. "Yeah, but I think you're getting too close, sis~ter~"

"Am I-"

I was interrupted when I felt a warm breath against my ear. I blushed tremendously, feeling quite uncomfortable as chills were sent down my spine. It felt weird but I did nothing in the position. I felt Beelzebub's hands curl around my shoulder, signaling that she was closer to me. Then, from out of the blue, I felt a sharp pain, then a soft clutch.

"Ah!" Beelzebub's fangs were on my ear, playfully biting it. I tried to squirm away, but Beelzebub's hands were locked onto me. My face was deep crimson now and my head felt heavy. I started breathing slowly; through my mouth so that I wouldn't smell Beelzebub's cookie breath. It wasn't a stench, nor anything near to that particular, but I became quite strange when I was too close to her.

"Kihihihi, you're so cute when you yelp! Just like a puppy, yes?" Beelzebub finally let go of me, and pushed me away again; more like a friendly way. Also I finally had time to breath. "That's your punishment for not finishing one last thing~"

Last thing?

Before I could ask her what was 'the last thing', she picked up a a small stick of chocolate from her breast-pocket.

Huh? A choco- Oh.

"It's Pocky Chocolate!" Beelzebub squealed, dancing in her seat. "C'mon, lets try it!"

I suddenly broke into cold sweat, but I smiled unwillingly. She picked up the pocky and pushed one end into my mouth, before biting the other end. Beelzebub slowly nibbled on the chocolate coat, on the edges then the biscuit. Again my face was a dark shade of pink, and to my surprise, I happened to be munching on the biscuit too.

W-What is this? Why am I following her?

"Nyah~ Rinni~" Beelzebub said through a mouthful. She didn't even finish a quarter of the pocky. Munching slowly, she stared into my eyes in mere curiosity. I also stared at her, as if we were playing a mind game. She read my mind, I read hers. Well, I hoped she didn't read my mind. Or did she? I don't know. She didn't have psychic powers, did she?

As for me, I continued nibbling on the biscuit in rhythm. Even though my face was still embarrassed, I tried to cooperate. It was only then I would reach the-

"Ah."

To my utter surprise, my lips were planted on Beelzebub's. Her face began to flush. It felt wrong, but so right. I found myself liking the moment that her lips were so soft. For a glutton like her could be so gentle. I could feel the chocolate melting in my mouth, and hers. Beelzebub eyes were wide open then were half-closed as she tried to stay in this stay; I wasn't sure if she'd like it.

The kiss had only last for a few seconds before we broke apart. We were silenced shortly after. I looked away, trying to hide my face.

Beelzebub just gazed at me blankly, not knowing what kind of reaction she should pocky was still in her mouth - I noticed that my share was still there. She blinked.

"Um...That was kinda awkward, wasn't it?" At that Beelzebub smirked and sucked in the pocky. She swallowed it up and cocked her head to a side. I felt my attention drawn to her and I felt weird about it. I liked it but...Maybe it wasn't so bad.

Beelzebub reached for her breast-pocket again. Out came...

Another stick of Pocky.

"Can we try that again?"

I rolled my eyes.

_

* * *

_**FINISH. I'VE DONE IT. There, I know it's retarded XD ....Did I do the WRONG thing in the end? I don't know.  
**

**But I fulfilled the request :D Gift for you, sweetbubbelgirl and thank you for encouraging me into writing this small yet awesome fanfic~**


End file.
